


All the stars

by TeamWang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Junmyeon hates them all, Kyungsoo has no chill, M/M, Sehun has a crush, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWang/pseuds/TeamWang
Summary: With a clashing sound, the cup Sehun had just taken out of the shelf, fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. His eyes widened in shock and he felt his lungs contradict.They were back.-Sehun has a crush on Luhan and Kyungsoo wants to kill Chanbaek.





	All the stars

“FUCKING SHIT!”

Slowly Sehun opened his eyes. What a nice way to be woken up, he thought. But what did he expect. His hyungs were all insane and this was probably one of the nicer ways to start the day. 

“YOU UGLY ASS, DON’T RUN FROM ME NOW I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!”

He sighed deeply and rolled over, hoping to be able to fall asleep again. They had a day off and he was most certainly not going to get up before noon. No way. 

“I SWEAR I’LL RIP OUT EVERY SINGLE HAIR OF YOURS ONE AFTER ANOTHER!”

A small smile crept on his face. It was lovely to listen to them. And since it wasn’t him receiving the threats, he was more than amused. What a pity that he didn’t know who Chanyeol was yelling at.

“AND WHEN I’M DONE I WILL BURN EVERY SINGLE EYELINER YOU OWN!”

Well that explained who he was talking to. He shortly wondered what Baekhyun might have done this time, before he realised he didn’t care. 

“GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YOU TINY ACCIDENT OF HUMAN LIMBS!”

So Baekhyun had stolen Chanyeol’s clothes. While Chanyeol was in the shower probably. He was slacking off. This wasn’t creative and only mildly funny. He definitely could do better. 

“WOULD BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

So apparently Jongin was awake now too. And not amused. But if Jongin wasn’t amused that meant that-

CRASH. 

“OUCH!”

“LET ME GO!”

“KYUNGSOO! YOU’RE RIPPING OFF MY EAR LET GO YOU HUMAN INCARNATION OF SATAN!”

Yep. Of course Kyungsoo had decided to stop Chanyeol from murdering Baekhyun and went to kill both of them by himself the moment that Jongin had mentioned his discomfort. 

“I fucking hate them.”, sighed Junmyeon in the bed on the other side of the room. 

Sehun chuckled and turned over to look at his hyung, who was laying on his back, staring miserably at the ceiling. 

“You love them.”, he said.

“Not this early in the morning when we finally have a day off.”, Junmyeon replied, but his expression had softened and he quickly glanced at Sehun. “You have to admit, we all hoped to sleep in for once.”

Sehun sighed. He loved this chaotic mess of a group. Even this early in the morning. But Junmyeon was right. They all lacked sleep and this would have been the perfect opportunity to catch up on that but it seemed the universe… or Chanyeol and Baekhyun… had other plans. 

“Well since we’re all awake now anyway, we can also get up and watch Kyungsoo torture Chanbaek on Jongins behalf.”, he said and sat up. 

Junmyeon didn’t look like that was his perfect way to spend a morning. Sehun couldn’t relate. What was better than watching tiny Kyungsoo torturing Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the same time? It was like Christmas just much better. 

They got up and went to the kitchen, where Kyungsoo was currently forcing Baekhyun to eat a cucumber while clenching his fingers into Chanyeol’s ears. 

“Hyung! Save me!”, cried Baekhyun. 

“NO! He deserves it, but I don’t know why I get punished!”, Chanyeol whined. 

“Good morning Kyungsoo hyung, it’s weird I woke up by some sort of noise. But now it stopped. I just keep hearing that annoying buzz. Maybe there’s some insect in here.”, Sehun said and grinned diabolically. 

“It hurts my ears.”, Junmyeon added. 

“YOUR ears? What about mine? OUCH!”, Chanyeol said outraged. 

Kyungsoo just smiled satisfied while threatening Baekhyun with a chopstick. The latter gulped visibly and took another tiny bite while looking at the vegetable in pure disgust.

A noise drew all of their attention from the suffering Chanyeol and close to vomiting Baekhyun to the front door. 

“Good morning shit heads, we’re home.”, said a deep, highly annoyed sounding voice. 

With a clashing sound, the cup Sehun had just taken out of the shelf, fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. His eyes widened in shock and he felt his lungs contradict. 

They were back.

Junmyeon shot him a confused glare. 

“Hello, hyung, how was the flight?”, he asked while leaving the kitchen, careful not to step on the broken pieces. 

Kyungsoo stared at Sehun knowingly, having completely forgotten about Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who quickly ran off to escape further punishment. 

“Hyungs! We thought you’d come back tomorrow?”, he could hear Chanyeol ask. 

“We finished earlier and decided to take an overnight flight so we could spend your day off with you.”, Jongdae shortly explained. “I’m dead tired and urgently need some coffee.”

“Me too, my caffeine level is in the negative range by now.”, Minseok yawned. 

Sehun still hadn’t moved and just stood there frozen while listening to the voices. 

“Jeez, kid, you need to breathe!”, Kyungsoo hissed. 

Sehun hadn’t even noticed he had held his breath. Blushing furiously, Sehun kneeled down to clean up the mess. 

“Why are you all awake already?”, Yixing asked. “We thought you would sleep in.”

“And what was that noise when we just came in?”, asked Luhan.

Sehun felt like his heart stopped as soon as he heard the the voice of his hyung. Kyungsoo just shook his head in disbelief and hunkered down next to him.

“You really can’t let a mug fall everytime he comes home. Junmyeon hyung will make you use plastic mugs if this keeps happening. Not to mention that everyone will notice your little crush in no time.”, he whispered and patted Sehun’s back with a pitiful glance. 

Then he stood up and left the kitchen in order to greet his hyungs. 

“Hey, Soo, why did you ruin Chanyeollie’s ear?”, Sehun heard Yixing ask. 

He could hear them chatting about the flight and Tao seemed grumpy about Yifan not buying him some sort of jacket while Minseok and Jongdae changed their plans from coffee to going to sleep first since it was still early.

Sehun was just picking up the last piece when someone started to talk behind him.

“Sehun-ah, it’s rude not to greet your hyungs.”, Luhan said teasingly.

He jumped in shock and cut his finger. 

“Fuck!”, he muttered and looked in horror at the blood that started to run down his finger. 

Hurriedly he started sucking at the wound. The taste of blood instantly made him nauseous.

“Oh no, Sehunie, did you get hurt?”, Luhan asked worriedly and knelt down next to Sehun. 

Sehun stared at Luhan in shock. The older man looked breathtaking. His blond hair was a little messy and his big eyes were focussed on Sehun sucking on his bleeding finger.  
Sehun suddenly became painfully aware of how weird the situation was. He took his finger out of his mouth and blushed even more than before. 

“I-It’s nothing.”, he stuttered.

“You’re bleeding.”, Luhan muttered and took Sehun’s hand to observe the cut.

Sehun felt like electricity was flooding through his body. WIth wide eyes he stared at his hyung. 

“We should put a band aid around your finger.”, Luhan mumbled and stood up to search through the shelfs. 

Sehun was still sitting on the floor, unable to move or say anything.

“Here they are.”

Luhan came back with a band aid. Carefully he treated the cut and smiled at Sehun.

“You need to be more careful. I feel like you’re dropping mugs and plates everytime I enter the kitchen.”

He laughed. Sehun forced himself to smile at least and somehow hide the truth in Luhan’s words.

“So I guess you were after some coffee? Let me do that for you before you break the coffee machine as well. Minseok hyung would kill you and I can’t have that happening.”, Luhan said.

Sehun just nodded slowly, trying not to think about how embarrassing it was that Luhan thought he was a clumsy dumb child. 

“Why aren’t the others having breakfast?”, he mumbled.

Luhan ginned. “Because it’s way too early to be awake and they all went back to sleep.”

Sehun nodded slowly, finally getting up from the ground. 

“But Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung were awake before.”

“They left to go shopping which apparently was their original plan before they woke everyone up.”

Luhan smiled at him and Sehun had to concentrate on not having a heart attack right then and there. It wasn’t fair that one person was so breathtaking beautiful while doing something as simple as making coffee. 

“So, what’s your plan for today, Sehunie?”

Sehun shuddered at the nickname. It was like millions of little butterflies were eating him from the inside.

“Uhm… I… I don’t know… I didn’t really… I mean… I…”, he stuttered, hating himself for not getting out any words.

“Well if you didn’t have any plans, how about hyung treats you to a meal? Or we could watch a movie… Whatever you like.”, Luhan suggested. 

Sehun wondered if he didn’t realise how he made an idiot of himself or if he was just kind enough to ignore the stuttering, blushing mess Sehun kept turning into. Probably the latter. 

“I… I… Uhm… Actually…”

“If you don’t want, that’s okay. I guess you wanna spend time with the others too. We haven’t seen each other in a while now.”, Luhan said and smiled sadly. “Our promotions in China kept us busy for so long.”

Sehun could have hit himself. Of course he wanted to spend time with Luhan! But how could he tell him that without making even more of a fool out of himself. And how could he actually go out with his hyung without losing it? He already had barely control over his way too strong feelings. 

“Taozi missed you lots. And I can tell Minseok hyung and Jongdae aren’t that comfortable in China. I mean of course I understand. It’s not their home country and all. And they aren’t even fluent in the language. Not to mention Yixing. He’s such a sucker for harmony and this group, if we would have stayed away for another day he would have gone nuts.”, Luhan babbled. 

He was done making coffee and placed a mug full of that hot awakening scent in front of Sehun, who had sat down at the table. 

“Be careful. It’s still hot.”, Luhan said and gave him another one of those blindingly bright smiles, before he took his own mug and sat down in front of Sehun. 

Sehun nodded grateful and carefully blew his coffee. 

“Hyung…”, he said after a while. 

Luhan’s sparkling big brown eyes snapped up from his mug and his glance focused on Sehun. Sehun took a deep breath. It was only his hyung. No need to be uncomfortable. 

“I… Uhm… Are you.. I mean… Are you uncomfortable in Korea?”, he managed to ask and felt himself slightly blushing once again. 

Luhan looked at him for a while without saying anything. Sehun was already about to apologise for asking, when he finally got an answer.

“No, I’m not. Of course I love China, but I’ve lived here for so long now, it became my second home. And I speak the language and after all I have you.”, Luhan said.

Sehun’s heart stopped for a moment. Him?

“This group is like family for me. Why would I ever feel uncomfortable?”, Luhan added.

Sehun tried to hide his disappointment. Of course he hadn’t been talking about Sehun, but about the whole group. What was he even thinking?

“And of course there’s you, Sehunie. How could I feel uncomfortable in a country that you call your home? How could I feel sad when I know I can see you again whenever I step out of the plane?”, Luhan said quietly and took a sip of his coffee. 

Sehun froze. What? He stared at Luhan in confusion.

“Wha… Me? Why? What?”, he stammered.

Luhan smiled softly. He placed his mug on the table and reached for Sehun’s hand. 

“Of course you.”, he said. “How couldn’t I feel happy returning to you?”

He softly squeezed Sehun’s hand and Sehun could feel his face heating up. His heart was burning, his senses were all over the place and his thoughts were a mess.

“B-But I… I…”

“Is that so surprising?”, Luhan asked. “Over all the mugs and plates you broke, you haven’t noticed that I might see some more in you than the cute boy I met as a trainee?”

Sehun was confused. What did he mean? Did he? Was he? Could he perhaps? No. No, that was impossible.

Luhan sighed. “I can hear your pretty head thinking too much. Come on, Sehunie, you never noticed your huge crush might not be one sided?”

Sehun kept staring at him in shock. He knew. How did he? How could he know? 

“Did Kyungsoo hyung tell you?”, Sehun whispered, horror spreading on his face.

Luhan rolled his eyes. “No.”

“But how do you…?”

“How do I know you’ve been crushing on me for months? Seriously, Hunie, it was pretty obvious. Especially after everyone started pestering me about finally freeing you from your misery and ask you out.”, Luhan grinned.

Sehun couldn’t believe it.

“Everyone? They… They knew?”

Luhan laughed. “Do you really think nobody would notice when their maknae suddenly starts acting weird, breaking plates, blush, stutter and so on. And that only when I’m in the room? Honestly, the only thing that would have made it more obvious would have been a huge sign on your forehead.”

Sehun felt like crying. And running away. He just wanted to hide.  
And so he did. With a last horrified look at Luhan he ran out of the kitchen and into his and Junmyeon’s bedroom. He crawled into his bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

“Sehun? Is everything okay?”, Junmyeon asked from the other bed. 

Sehun didn’t answer. Everyone knew about his stupid crush. Now they would make fun of him forever. How could he ever look at any of them again?

“Sehun?”, Junmyeon asked again.

A tear slowly dripped from Sehun’s eye and disappeared in his pillow. Luhan knew. 

He felt the mattress shifting and realised Junmyeon had sat down on the bed next to him.

“Hey, Sehunie… What’s going on?”, Junmyeon asked carefully. 

Sehun still didn’t answer. A huge knot was blocking his throat. He felt a sob shaking up his whole body and more tears falling from his eyes. 

“Sehunie… Talk to me…”, Junmyeon mumbled and carefully patted the part of the blanket which he assumed was Sehun’s back. 

The sound of the door made Sehun’s heart stop for a moment.

“Sehunie? Can I talk to you?”

Luhan’s voice. Sehun’s heart cramped together and more sobbs escaped his throat. 

“What happened?”, he could hear Junmyeon whisper.

“We had a misunderstanding.”, Luhan muttered. “Can I talk to him?”

He then felt Junmyeon lifting himself from the mattress and a moment later the door was shut. 

“Sehunie…”, Luhan said softly. 

He sat down where Junmyeon had sat. 

“Ssshh… Don’t cry… You didn’t even hear me out. I didn’t want to make fun of you or anything. Actually I kind of tried to confess to you. I just messed up really bad.”, Luhan sighed.

Sehun froze once again. He had tried to do what?

“Please, can you sit up and look at me?”, Luhan asked and sounded hurt.

Sehun winced and shook his head. He probably had red puffy eyes and looked all in all plain horrible.

“Fine. How about this then?”, Luhan muttered and Sehun felt him shifting on the mattress. Just as if he was laying down. Then the blanket got shortly lifted and before Sehun could react, Luhan was laying under the blanket with him, looking at him with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry, Sehunie. I didn’t mean to upset you in any way.”, Luhan whispered and reached out to wipe away Sehun’s tears. “Sehunie, I really like you. I have for quite some time. I just wanted to wait until you get more comfortable around me again. But seen as that didn’t seem to happen I decided to confess as soon as we were back and here we are. So, please just say something... “, Luhan begged.

Sehun’s head was a mess. This was way too much information for him to handle. Luhan liked him? Like… Like like?

“B-But… Why?”, was all Sehun could ask.

Luhan smiled sadly. 

“Why? Well, because you are by far the most beautiful human being I’ve ever met and you’re strong and so cute at the same time and I love it when you smile and when you dance. I wish I could confess in a more poetic way, but there are limits to my korean vocabulary, so I’ll just say it as it is. I think I fell in love with you, Sehunie, and I would really really like to go on a date with you and kiss you and call you my boyfriend.”, Luhan whispered, suddenly not looking like the strong hyung he was but somewhat fragile and vulnerable. “Except, of course, you don’t want me.”

Sehun shook his head vigorously. “No, No! Of course I want to! How would I ever reject you. I just never thought… I never even considered…”

“You never gave it a thought that your feelings could be mutual?”

“Yes…”

Luhan smiled. “So, you will go on a date with me and let me call you my boyfriend?”

Sehun grinned. “Only if you kiss me.”

Luhan’s smile got even wider and he carefully pulled Sehun closer. 

“That can be arranged.”, he whispered and softly kissed Sehun. 

For Sehun it felt like all the stars had suddenly decided to explode right in his stomach. His heart felt so big and warm and his fingertips prickled. He smiled into the kiss. He would never again miss out on this. It felt way too good.

“So I guess my plates and mugs are safe from now on? That’s great, then when you two stop being gross under the blanket, we all could finally have breakfast.”, Junmyeon interrupted their sweet moment. 

Sehun groaned. Of course they never had a quiet moment in this group. What did he expect?


End file.
